


Family Expanding

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Family, Jealousy, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once upon a time, it was just the two of them against the world. Saya always thought it was solely up to her, but Haji took the responsibility upon himself as well." Set within episodes 1 & 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Expanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I jotted down while rewatching episode 2.

Once upon a time, it was just the two of them against the world. Saya always thought it was solely up to her, but Haji took the responsibility upon himself as well. He was supposed to be looking out for her. It had been what he was bought for. First, as a companion, then as a self-proclaimed protector.

Now, however, with Saya's memories suppressed, she had a new family. At first, Haji thought to take her away from the Miyagusukus. She wasn't safe. They weren't safe. The more he saw her interact with the three human males, the more he saw them interact with her, the less the urge became. As much as he selfishly wanted to keep her for himself, he also wanted to keep her away from their world.

He stayed close. He played the cello on the streets, continuing his practice even after all this time. He still remembered Saya's impatience when she first began to teach him. He also recalled her kindness. As the years went by, the spoiled brat he first met became a wonderful mature woman and, as he himself grew into a man, he began to feel his attraction for her grow. Still, within those two decades, they still remained much naive. Sometimes he wished they could go back. But there was no going back.

When the Chiropteran appeared at Saya's school, he saved her, as he had done on occasion (she had saved him more often than not). It had hurt to look into her eyes and see no recognition whatsoever. It hurt more that he had to bring her back into this world, but he didn't let that affect him until later. When Saya had defeated the monster, that boy had come in and she had snapped out of the spell she was under and she'd fainted. (His blood could only do so much.) Bringing her up on the rooftop for some air, that boy had followed and it had been _that boy's_ name Saya had called. If that's who she wished for, he would respect her request and so he departed onto a neighbouring roof.

He kept close, as he always had. When Saya ran from the facility, he followed her to the beach and allowed her a few moments of solitude before he began playing for her. She asked about him and about herself, and then that boy intervenes again. Haji wasn't going to do anything to him, but then he remembered the way Saya had said _his_ name, not Haji's as she had done for _years_ , and he flipped the boy. Not enough to hurt him, but he was rather annoying, wasn't he? Not at all the type Saya would ever tolerate. And then Saya had stepped in and asked him to stop.

What else was Haji to do but request her wish? He had promised a long time ago, to her, and himself, that he would always do what she asked of him. Obviously Saya was willing to protect that boy, Kai, and there was nothing he could do.

Haji had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that his and Saya's family was about to grow.

He had never felt jealousy quite like this.


End file.
